Improving energy storage and transport capabilities may be useful as society becomes more and more based on renewable energy sources. A problem in the development of next generation lithium-ion batteries is to develop improved cathode materials with increased energy storage capacities. A number of high specific capacity cathode materials (e.g., greater than 220 mAh/g) have been developed. However, these materials have yet to be adopted in commercial cells due to multiple technical barriers, including voltage and power fade during cycling, poor power characteristics, and modest cycle life at the high charging voltage (>4.5 V) necessary to achieve these capacities. The present invention provides solutions to a number of these technical barriers.